Conventionally, information display devices which are installed in ships and acquire information from ship instruments and display it have been known. Patent Document 1 discloses such an information display device.
With this kind of information display device, for example, when changing a setting value (e.g., when changing a scale), an operator needs to perform the following operations. That is, first, the operator operates a key or the like provided to the information display device to display a menu screen. Next, the operator displays a sub-menu screen when needed, and then selects a desired item (e.g., an item for changing the scale). Then, the operator can change the setting value by operating a cursor key, a rotary key or the like.